Speed Dating
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Bluepulse. Bart likes to listen to Wally's old dating stories in hopes they'll help him with dating Jamie. However with Grandpa in the way he may never get his first kiss or maybe Grandpa will run off his almost boyfriend. Bart wonders just what is the difference between love and lust and Barry just might not live through it. The team has to add their thoughts on the matter.


**I don't own Young Justice. **

**This was a request :D**

* * *

Bart should have asked Wally.

Because Wally would have understood and said yes.

Uncle Barry or in this case Grandpa had over the top freaked out and involved a crying baby speedster that looked beyond miserable.

"But Gramps, Jamie is a great Guy! Totally crash and he's sweet and like romantic! Please, please, please let us go out on a date!"

"No! I don't like him!" Barry's voice was cold.

Bart eyes peaked tears looking so sad. "Please! I love him!"

"Your to young to know what love is! and besides he's sixteen and your only thirteen so forget it, it's not going to happen!"

Desperate Bart stomped his foot. "I hate you!"

With that he zoomed out of the house or at least he tried because he ran into someone who was walking in and they both went down in a heap. Bart shook the dizziness away s he felt someone stand picking him up to and setting him back on his feet.

Looking up he saw his cosine. "Wally!" Bart said happily attaching himself in to the older speedster.

"Hey, Bart. Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Wally asked trying to shuffle them back into the house.

"Gramps wont let me date Jamie!" Bart cried suddenly his happy expression dropping.

Barry sighed deeply as he frowned looking at his nephew who had an eyebrow raised wanting to know the story so Barry explained how Jamie had asked Bart out to dinner and a movie and how quickly Barry had sad no and kicked the poor teen out. Not that Barry had anything against same sex relationships, it was just had had any issues with a boy or man dating his nephew and grandson.

"Really, Uncle Barry, really? You just kicked him out just like that? How do you knks it was a date or just hanging with friends? You know Bart gets confused."

"I'm pretty sure it's a date because they said it was."

Wally put his thumb and index fingers on his chin in thought as he used the other to pat Bart's head who was currently districted by Wally's little key chain video game thy he had found a few days ago.

"How about I go with them and besides Jamie's a great kid and it's kind of cute."

"He's going to rape Bart!"

"Whoa, Gramps WTH."

"Bart." Wally said in a warning tone and the young boy went back to playing game.

"I'm sorry,"

Barry looked surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Wally asked still patting Bart's head.

"How do you make him listen to you?"

"I spend my days at the orphanages and lend my time as a teacher there."

"Don't you take Bart's on your days off?"

"Yeah, I take him with me."

"Wally?" Bart tugged his shirt.

"Yes, Bart?"

"Can I go on a date with Jamie? Pleeeeeease ...?"

"Yes-"

"NO! NO DATING!" Barry shouted.

"WALLY...!" Bart cried hugging his cosine tightly.

"No dating and that's my final word on the matter!"

"Oh really?" Wally challenged. "That's the final word? Are you sure?"

Bart gulped looking between the two as they glared at .

"Yes. Not even Bats can change my mind." Barry smirked (Although it was Bats...)

"I wasn't talking about Bats... There's only one person that's scarier than Bats."

"You... you wouldn't!"

"Aunt Iris! Uncle Barry is keeping Bart from dating!"

Loud footsteps could be heard from upstairs that were storming down the hallway, down the stairs and soon a red haired woman showed up with her hands on her hips and a nice round.d belly showing off her five month baby bump.

"What's going on here?!"

"Grandpa won't let me go on a date with Jamie!" Bart cried trying his puppy eyes.

"Barry!"

"What?! The boy's sixteen! Bart's only thirteen! and besides that's way to young to be dating!"

"Bart what are you and Jamie going to do in this date?"

"Jamie said we're going to Peter Piper and than to see the new action movie that came out! It's so crash!" Bart smiled looking at her. "Please Grandma let me go! Pleasepleaseplease?"

Frowning a little Iris thought about it. Sixteen and a thirteen year old. No thy she didn't trust Jamie it was just that being this young it was kind of a huge age gal. it Jamie had been fourteen it would be fine for her although Barry would protest no matter what. It had been the same with Wallly when he had started dating some boys.

Not that it was bad. If you risk your life on a daily basis than who you loved shouldn't be just about gender and her husband had thrown fit when Wally had found not a girl friend but a boyfriend. At the moment though her nephew was single. However Bart was different from Wally.

Where Wally had conflicting confusion Bart seemed just fine having feelings or maybe a crush on another boy.

However the age gap... "Well... Honey I don't want you going on a date with Jamie...-"

"THANK YOU." Barry cheered.

Bart looked so hurt and clunged to Wally tears already streaming as the old Speedster held him patting his back.

"-I don't want you going unless Wally chaperones."

"WHAT?" The three speedster said in shock.

Bart snapped out of it fast cheering happily hugging Iris. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No!" Barry yelled.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll sit a couple booths away, and at the back of the movies, no problem."

Barry tried to put his foot down but Iris glare could almost rival the Bats and when she growled it was clear Bart was getting his date.

* * *

"I knew it." Wally frowned.

He had come over half hour early to make sure his uncle didn't do anything to try and make things awkward or find away to stop Bart from going on his first date and low and behold his uncle found a way.

Bart stood in his room in a mirror dressed in peddle pushers, white buttoned up shirt that looked very uncomfortable, a green and Black checked sweater vest, a black bow tie and black dress shoes with socks and had parted Bart's hair and gelled it down.

"Dude, are you in there somewhere?"

Bart flushed deeply. "Grandpas said this is what people wear on dates..."

"Maybe when he was a kid." Wally laughed before closing the door. "Go rinse off and get back in here. you some casual dating clothes."

With a bright smile Bart show and less that a minuteater was out wearing only his shorts and wet hair.

"Let's dry that hair and get you ready."

"Thanks for helping me Wally!"

" . Here put these on... Bart your is soaking wet." Wally grabbed a towel and dried off his cousin's hair. "Better."

After Bart got dressed they headed downstairs to get a drink and a snack. Only twenty five minutes left and Bart was bouncing off the walls. He babbled on how excited he was about the date and how glad he was that they had given him permission to go on a date.

"Hey, Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever fall I love?"

"Yeah, I did a couple of times."

"What's it like?" Bart asked happily. "Did the shoot off fireworks?"

Chuckling Wally ruffled his hair. "Something like that. I actually met this guy when I was fifteen at the hospital."

"Whoa. Moded."

"Hey, I was there visiting a friend who thought it was a good idea to jump off a balance beam when sick. Needless to say did it again. Moving on! As I was saying we met on the way to cafeteria. I was jogging and wasn't paying attention and bam we ran into each other!"

"Than there was fireworks?"

"No, than there was 'Ow that really that hurt' kind of way. Anyways we ate lunch, talked, exchanged numbers, and a week later he called asking to hang out and I had been on the team for a few months, and had the weekend off so we went to arcade-"

Than fireworks?" Bart asked excitedly.

Grinning Wally ruffled his hair. "Not yet."

"After the arcade?"

"Hold on, let me get there. Anyways we hing out a few more times and I started to like him more than a friend but I didn't know of he liked me that way so one day he called me up and asked me of I would go in a date with Jim and I literally ran across the country I was so happy."

Bart tilted his head curiosly. "Did Grandpa know?"

"No."

Bart gasped in the way that said 'Your in so much trouble!' He didn't know?! How did you keep that a secret?!"

"Bart, we both have friends who are bats... you pick up a few tricks. Anyways it was a little awkward date and we didn't do much but hold hands. After that we didn't see each other for a week when he called and said he had a surprise for me and I ended up at the county fair with him and we rode on every ride twice, ate all kinds of junk food and he attempted to win me a prize and was kinda embreassed that he only got me this small zebra that was pink with white stripes. Than we watched the sunset."

"Than fireworks!"

"Nope."

Bart buffer folding hi arms frowning tapping his foot.

"After all that be waked me home and when we said goodbye he leaned very and pressed his lips against my and my heart was beating like crazy I thought of was going to flat line and then the most warm and happy feeling came over me and the world melted..."

Bart stared wired eyed.

Smiling at him Wally grabbed him into a tight hug messing up his had. "That was the fireworks!"

Laughing loudly Bart tried to escape before there was a the sound of the doorbell ringing making them pause.

"Better hurry before Uncle Barry gets there first." Wally smirked.

"Dude, that's not crash!"

* * *

Wally lazily drank his soda as he watched the two teenagers play a basketball game, Jamie reminding Bart to be carefully about his powers.

They we're have a good time. Wally was glad and kept an eye out for his uncle just incase. Eating another slice of pizza Wally looking over to see the two playing Jr hockey

Whoosh.

Looking across from him Wally frowned. "That's a terrible disguise, Uncle Barry and what are doing here?"

"I was just passing by."

"In California?" Wally frowned narrowing his eyes. "Last time I checked your supposed to be at the North Pole."

"Fastest Man Alive." Barry smiled.

"Hello, Aunt Iris?"

"PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY!"

As the two, (And three, since Iris was on speaker phone) argued they didn't notice the two teens sneaking out the door.

* * *

**Request from RR.F **

**Also, the rating might going up due to, well, smut.**


End file.
